


Just Your Average Avengers Movie Night

by surprisinglyokaytea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Stucky - Freeform, self-indulgent rambling honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisinglyokaytea/pseuds/surprisinglyokaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Sam all watch a movie together. The whole cuddling thing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Avengers Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is unbeta'd, late-night fluff as well as my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Let me know of any mistakes, please!

“I swear, Clint, if you suggest we watch The Hunger Games one more time just so you can comment on the archery, I will disembowel and strangle you with your own intestines!” Natasha snapped at Clint. 

Steve sighed. Why did they always have to have this argument on movie night. 

“Listen, Nat,” Clint replied, “Katniss is kick-ass and you should respect her wicked bow skills.”

“Shut up, bird-face! You’re not the one who has to listen to someone talk about the ‘majesty and graceful beauty’ of a fictional character’s weapon!”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Bows are the most wonderful tools to ever grace this planet!”

“Hey guys,” Steve called, trying to get their attention, “Guys! Lets just watch Star Wars again, okay? No bows and no arrows.”

“Just some weird-ass incest,” muttered Sam, to Clint and Natasha’s amusement.

Steve looked tiredly at Bucky, who gave him a look that said "listen-here-you-overgrown-action-figure-they’re-YOUR-screwed-up-friends."

Well maybe not exactly in those words. But close enough. 

Eventually they got the movie started, and soon they all settled into their favorite positions by the TV. Sam sat in a huge armchair by the door, and Natasha and Clint sat on a big couch, curled up on opposite ends with their feet tangling in the middle. Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve sat on the smaller couch with a clear view of the door and window. Steve always liked to make sure that he saved that couch because he knew that the Winter Soldier part of Bucky needed to be able to keep an eye on all of the exits. Since Steve was no longer a scrawny, asthmatic kid it was a bit of a tight fit, but they usually tried to stay on their own sides as much as they could. 

Usually. 

About halfway through the movie, Sam fell asleep (nothing new there) and Clint somehow managed to maneuver himself so that he was practically on top of Nat—not that she looked annoyed about it. Steve was a bit disappointed that Bucky was still on his side, but he knew that Bucky tended to need his space more often now. He sighed and turned his attention back to the film. Just as he got into the plot, he felt a foot press up against his thigh. He glanced surreptitiously at Bucky, who remained stoic, eyes glued to the screen. Steve shrugged a bit and decided not to over-analyze it. 

Soon, that foot became two feet, and Steve guiltily relished the pleasant warmth that came with the touch; after all, the couch was pretty small. It could definitely be unintentional. No need to get so flustered by it. He decided to give his full attention to the movie once more and not think about any wandering feet, which were slowly reaching further up his thigh. He definitely did not start thinking about the possibility of the feet roaming even further up and No, Steve, stop thinking about it just watch the freaking movie! 

But that thought was harder to ignore when the foot really did start creeping up along with the rest of Bucky. In the last 15 minutes of the movie, Steve found himself being cocooned by him. He looked over at the rest of the people in the room. By that time they were all sleeping peacefully, so he reached for the remote and shut the TV off. He dragged a hand through Bucky’s hair (which had finally been cut to its previous length) and softly kissed the top of his head. 

“Mmph, is the movie over yet?” Bucky mumbled.

“Yeah, you can sleep now if you want,” Steve replied, tucking Bucky even further into himself, “I won’t mind.”

“’Kay. But just for a bit, promise.”

“Okay, Buck, whatever you say.”

The next morning, Tony found everyone sound asleep in the TV room and spent the rest of the day grumbling to JARVIS about “those horrible lovelorn losers taking up the best non-lab room in the tower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me if you see any errors and I'll fix them. Comment if that's what you're into :)


End file.
